Confession
by maxoline
Summary: Maxoline. This is the story after Max(Kat Dennings) said I love you to Caroline(Beth Behrs) bat at the diner (S3, Ep2: And the Kickstarter). Caroline was teasing Max all night about it.


Max never said the words "I love you" to anyone else simply because she never felt it before. Max never got attached to anyone before Caroline came into her life. Max never thought she would even be friends with someone like her but she was wrong so wrong because now Max loves her so much. Max was never been so scared in her life when they had a fight at the diner because Max said something that hurt Caroline. Max was so afraid to lose her. They love each other more than anyone in their lives. The easiest way to put it is….Max was willing to get slapped, so hard in the face by a stranger for Caroline.

"Max" Caroline called "what?" Max answered while sitting on the couch. Both of the girls couldn't sleep after the service at the diner. So they hung out in their living room talking while Caroline is looking for Max's poor people's chip but couldn't find it. "I just remembered, let me see your cheek" Caroline walked up to Max "scoot over" she asked "no you scoot away" Max giving her the look "fine" Caroline insisted and pushed max with all her power "what the heck blondie" max laughed "you asked for it" Caroline smiled "now let me see it" she pulled max closer to see her cheek "just!don't touch it" Max panicked "is it that hurt max?" Caroline asked while she observed Max's cheek "you think?!it felt like I was slapped by Hades' wife who just got cheated on" Max said while she pulled her face away from Caroline "it's kind of red Max I'm gonna get you some ice" Caroline got up to freezer "we don't have any" Max said "we're that poor?!" Caroline shocked while still looking out for them "no I just never made any. I mean, all we can afford to drink is water from the tap which we also put in the fridge. What are you gonna do with the ice? Oh here have some glass of plain tap water which is already cold with some ice cubes that is also made from plain tap water. Oooh fancy" Max impersonated British accent in the end "ugh I'm just gonna use this frozen food instead" Caroline sat back next to Max then she stick it to Max's cheek "ugh It's cold and smelly" Max groaned "You're the one who's still keeping this since God knows when" Caroline grossed out "And It's useful isn't it?!" Max defended herself as always.

"Look Max, I'm sorry it should've been me" Caroline frowned "Damn right it should have!" Max joked around giving Caroline her angry look. But it seemed like Caroline was serious about her being sorry. She literally felt guilty because Caroline really does care about Max. She never thought that lady would've hit Max that hard. It hit Max when she saw Caroline's face turned mope. She sighed, knowing her words really gotten into Caroline "It should've been you, but, I was willing to take it because I deserved it. I deserved it so much I should've got slapped by a possessed Hulk. Not the Hades' wife" Max tried to cheer her up but it didn't work "seriously Caroline" Max turned to her and hold her hand "Come on, I got slapped when I was a kid by my mom because I didn't know how to smuggle cocaine into my ass. Hades' wife was nothing compared to that!" Max joked again then Caroline finally laughed.

Caroline then continued to try to make Max's cheek feel better. But then after a few minutes she suddenly remembered what happened at the diner and all the things Max said to her "what's with the face you're creeping me out" Max said noticing Caroline was smiling by herself "nothing" Caroline answered with an even bigger smile "the smell of the food made you high didn't it?" Max joked but honestly curious "I wish! No, it's just I suddenly remembered all the stuff you said at the diner and it makes me happy" Max was praying to God all night that Caroline wouldn't bring it up ever since they left the diner because Max would be so embarrassed and wouldn't know what to do and say "dammit" Max whispered to herself "Max….you love me" Caroline teased her "please Caroline don't make me regret it" Max was so embarrassed "you love me…you love me" Caroline made a little song and dance out of it "stop it now or I'll take it all back" Max pointed a finger to Caroline "okay okay I'll stop" Caroline sat back on the couch then continued doing what she was doing with Max's cheek but she couldn't stop giggling "Caroline please" Max sighed "I'm trying so hard Max don't blame me" Caroline said with a smile on her face "well try harder!" Max insisted but it seemed to be fail because a few minutes later Caroline's giggle came back. Max rolled her eyes and decided to say "will you promise me to not talk about this ever again for the rest of your life if I told you that I'm allowing you to talk about it now?" she sighed knowing Caroline wouldn't stop doing it if Max wasn't gonna do anything about it.

"I promise!" Caroline laughed "I'm giving you 5 minutes but please know your limit unless you want me to throw up on your face" Max warned her "okay!" answered Caroline excited "fine you ready?Go" Max couldn't be less excited "Max was it really the first time you said it to anyone?" Caroline smiled from ear to ear "uh…yes" Max answered while looking to the ceiling not making eye contact not knowing what to say "how come you never said it to anyone else max?" Caroline seriously asked her "I don't know.." Max answered while still not making an eye contact with her "max come on, talk to me you said we have 5 minutes" Caroline gripped max's arm then shaking it "I really wanna know" Caroline begged her.

Max got weak again hearing that needy voice coming out of Caroline's mouth. She rolled her eyes "yes Caroline, that was the first time I said it to anyone" Max sighed "how come?" Caroline's smile came back knowing Max finally willing to answer her "because I never felt it before to anyone ever" Max looked down embarrassed "really?not even to your mom?your ex boyfriends?" Caroline asked "my mom?yea right" Max scoffed "and I never had any serious relationship with anyone before. The most worth-to-called-a-relationship I had was with Johnny because I really liked him as a person and you know how that went. You're probably the first and only person I ever got attached to. Remember when I told you I was dead inside?I really was" Max looked down embarrassed "aww maaaaxx!" Caroline hugged her "And I brought you back to life didn't I" teased Caroline "If you're gonna be that cheesy then yes whatever" max sighed while smiling "are you done?" asked Max "yes I'm done" Caroline let go of her hug then hold Max's hand "I love you Max I really do" she smiled.

Max was hesitate deciding what to say to Caroline because she was so embarrassed through the whole conversation even worse Caroline held her hands "I'm so sick of you" Max smiled finally answered using the most possible thing that could came out of her mouth that moment. Caroline then laughed knowing that that was Max's way to hide her feelings.

"I'm going to bed now" Max got up off the couch "that's it you'll never speak of this ever again" she made sure of it "yea sure" Caroline answered "okay goodnight blondie" Max was about to walked to her room "wait max" Caroline stopped her "what?" Max looked towards her and see her pointing at her cheek "what?" Max was confused looking at Caroline pointing at her own cheek "you want me to kiss you?!" Max just realized "NO!" She walked away "Maaaaxxx come on it's just a nighty night kiss" Caroline begged her. Caroline was really asking for a kiss because she wanted one and mostly because she was teasing Max. Caroline always does that to her. She always find it funny and cute when Max is acting all shy and embarrassed. And Max, in the other hand also can't resist Caroline's whine most of the time. And that time it's one of it.

"Ugh!" Max walked back to her stomping her feet then stopped when she was close enough to kiss her "why are you doing this to me" Max said while she grabbed her own shirt showing how nervous she was "come on Max it's just a kiss on the cheek" Teased her "Fine" Max sighed then she quickly gave her a kiss and ran away to her room and the closed the door "Goodnight Max" Caroline laughed to herself.

That night was the most memorable night for both of them. Because ever since that night, their bond has gotten stronger than ever and they both know now how much they mean in each other's life.


End file.
